


For The Love Of A Daughter

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song, For The Love A Daughter by Demi Lovato</p><p>Just a little something I had in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of A Daughter

_Four years old with my back to the door_  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?  
  
You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

_You cover your ears. You can hear your parents fighting right outside your door._

_Tears are streaming as you try to stifle your sobs._

_The door knob turns._

_You push yourself into the corner, refusing to look._

_Oh, father, please, father_  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

_Your father steps through, he's holding a bottle._

_You refuse._

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

Your phone rings, unrecognized number.

You pick it up, "Hello?"

_"Y/N?"_

"D-Dad?" Dean looks up at you at this, curious.

_"Hey darling-"_

You shake your head, though he can't see that, "No. No you don't get to call me that. It's been five years since we spoke."

_"I know and I'm sorry."_

"No you can't take back what we never had." Dean's face scrunches.

_"I-I love you, your my-"_

You sigh, 'No. Only so many times you can say "I love you" before it starts to sound like a lie."

 __You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless  
  
"Goodbye dad." You end the call and look to Dean, he's staring at you.

"You okay?"

You nod and get up, "Ya. I'm gonna go take a nap."

Dean nods.

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

You don't sleep though.

By time you get to your room you're crying.

You pick up things and throw them, glass and random things going everywhere.

 _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

_"Get out of here Y/N. NOW!"_

_A bottle is thrown at you and you scramble away._

_Bruises are shining on your arms and you're hurt._

_'Why is daddy so mean? I'm his little girl.'_

You throw a lamp against the wall and it shatters.

Your door is thrown open and Dean steps inside, seeing the chaos. He goes straight towards you.

He takes whatever you were going to throw next out of your hands. Dean brings you into his arms, you're hitting his chest.

"Why?! WHY? WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?"

Dean shushes you and kisses your head, rocking you in the middle of your room.

You're sobbing in his chest. You don't want this, Dean shouldn't be here, it's not safe.

"D-Dean leave. Now."

Dean shakes his head no, "Now!"

He grabs your face, "NO! You need me!" You sob more. Dean rocks you gently, whispering comforting words into your hair.

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter 


End file.
